


My Love Will Never End

by Twinsez



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinsez/pseuds/Twinsez
Summary: My love! How beautiful you are! Just stay with me, and you'll be safe! Your future is too bright to die!





	My Love Will Never End

Oh my love! How truly beautiful you are! Even in a city that is under such war mayhem as this one, your beauty shines through! You cannot begin to comprehend how overjoyed I am to find you, my love! When the attacks began, I was still at home waiting for you to return from the grocery. I must admit, and I am sorry to say so, that I initially feared for myself! Then I remembered you, and how you were still out there with those blasted overgrown bugs. Oh, you should have seen my bravery! You know how I don’t like to brag, but forgive me if I toot my own horn just this once!

Oh, but how brave you were, my love! Lying by this alley, away from clear eyesight. Oooh, no wonder why you lasted this long! I’ve always known you were smart. How you throw yourself into your writing! There was never a moment you spared without thinking about some new novel or short story. You always made me read every new draft that you came up with, and they were all so beautiful. Every single one. Just like you. 

I envy you, really. No, I swear I do! Just look at me! A scribe for the Royal Family? Hmph? Oh, how dull my job is, never any excitement. I’ve loved writing ever since I was a colt, and this is how I choose to spend it? Writing down court dates and speeches? Bah! Those were never any fun, and they never will be. But you? Such freedom you have! Why you can write down anything you want, and the only pony who can stop you is yourself! Oh, my love, you must know no matter what you do, I will always support you. Always believe that.

Yes yes, I know. There’s that argument we had yesterday. I hope you’re no longer cross with me. Goodness knows I’ve already forgiven you. Just please understand when I say you need this job. I know you aren’t very fond of working at a common desk job, but it will help. My royal duties bring enough money in, but with all the degenerates that have been plaguing our country for too long, I may soon face another pay cut! After this whole thing is over, our financial situation will surely be in the pits! This job at the Canterlot Weekly office would help us keep that lovely lifestyle we have been enjoying for six long years. 

Oh, how much fun we had when we were younger! I still replay our honeymoon during my happiest of moments. Ponyville really is such a romantic place. It sure was a nice change of pace from Canterlot. Don’t get me wrong my love, I will forever adore the City of the RIch. Though when you live in the place for so long, everything begins to turn… mundane. Not to say you were ever part of this problem, my love. You were always a new beacon of joy for me, even on my darkest of days.

Shhh shh sh. Be careful with your breathing my love. I wouldn’t want you to use up all your breaths. How panic-stricken I was when I found that ghastly wound on your neck. Damn those bugs to Tartarus! Don’t worry though, my love. The guards will come soon, and they’ll put this whole mess behind us. You just count your breaths, and we’ll make it out of this battlefield together. You are too beautiful to die. Beauty cannot die. I won’t allow it.

Before I met you, I was a nobody really. I was teased relentlessly for my lack of athletics and appreciation of fine literature. I was such a bookworm back then, I couldn’t even talk to a mare! I would just freeze up and push my nose back down into whatever book I happened to be reading. Then I met you, my love. I did not know how special you would become when I first saw you at that library. Do you remember? You were near the back, where nopony went because of the number of ancient history books that were kept there along its bookshelves. You were sitting on the floor, against the wall. You were scribbling something in a notebook, and I was quite intrigued. Not just by the notebook, but by the pure beauty of your being!

I still don’t know how I summoned the courage to ask you to read it, but somehow I found it. You must have taken pity on me, for you quickly handed me the pages upon pages of writing you accomplished in only a few hours.

It was beautiful, my love. The story about two star-crossed lovers trying to get away to a more remote life. A place just for the two of them. How ironic, isn’t it? It started out as a promise to help you with your writing prowess, but it soon developed into something more. So much more. Not even two years went by before we married. I wouldn’t change that for the world, my love. 

Even if you don’t say it often, I know you still love me. Why would you stay for so long if you didn’t. I’m more than happy to read your writing, but wouldn’t it be nice to talk to me sometimes? Ask about my day? Maybe even help around the house a little bit? 

You’re right, you’re right. Here I go talking about myself again. This is your moment, right? You’re the one that needs comforting, you don’t need me asking you these trivial things right now. Let’s focus on our future. This will pass, as it will, and it will fade into a bad memory. Bad memories are easy to overcome. You just replace it with enough good ones to forget. You are so promising, you know that, my love? One day, you will be an accomplished writer, just like we’ve always dreamed of. All of Equestria will know your name, and they will love you. And I will be right there beside you, helping you along the way. We’re both young, but only one of us can stay that way.

The sheer luck that we haven’t been found yet by those bugs proves we’ll both get through this together. Oh, what’s that? Is that… is that the Royal Guard? It is! It’s the guards! Oh, you’ve been saved, my love, you’ve been saved! Yes yes, over here! Just the two of us. What?

...No, no we’re not those bugs. How do we look anything like them? Just take this one. Please. She’s my wife. She requires medical attention. Alright, I’ll follow you, let me just bring her. 

...What? What do you mean her? What do you mean that wound’s fatal? No… no, you lie! How do you lie in a situation such as this. Let go of me. Take her, not me. She needs the help, I’m fine. Get you’re damn hooves off me! It’s her you want, not me! I’m a nobody. Let go! Let go of me! Grab her, grab her! MY LOVE! I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE! I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE you. I love… you. I… love…. y-.


End file.
